metallica_polskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
James Hetfield
James Alan Hetfield - amerykański muzyk, piosenkarz, tekściarz. Współzałożyciel Metalliki, zajmuje się wokalem oraz gitarą rytmiczną. Historia Początki Wraz z Larsem Ulrichem założył zespół w 1981, by z Dave'm Mustaine oraz Ronem McGovney'em rok później zacząć pracę nad ich pierwszy albumem, który pierwotnie nazywał się "No Life 'Til leather". James zajmował się gitarą rytmiczną oraz wokalem, Lars grał na perkusji, Ron zajął się gitarą basową a Dave grał na gitarze prowadzącej. Jednak w trakcie pisania albumu Dave został wyrzucony z zespołu przez jego skłonność do alkoholi, która później kończyła się agresją z strony gitarzysty. Przed wyrzuceniem Dave'a odszedł Ron a ich miejsca musieli zająć Kirk Hammett (Gitara prowadząca) oraz Cliff Burton (gitara basowa). Mimo początkowych problemów, zespół wyszedł z kłopotów i 25 lipca 1983 roku wydali swój pierwszy album pod nazwą Kill'em All. Został sprzedany on w samym USA w liczbie 3 mln. sztuk. Od tego momentu Metallica zaczyna swoja pierwszą trasę koncertową, w trakcie której zespół zaczyna pisać kolejne piosenki. Jednak w trakcie jednego z koncertów, zostaje im wszystko skradzione. Zostają z kawałkiem gotówki, instrumentami i sprzętem. Najbardziej wpływa na Jamesa który już myśli nad sprzedaniem gitary i ogłoszeniem końca produkcji, jednak postanawia się nie poddać i w tych okolicznościach pisze Fade to Black. James razem z zespołem wstaje znów na nogi i kończą pracę nad albumem piosenką Escape. A 27 lipca 1984 zostaje wydany album Ride the Lightning. Album ten przez wspomnianą wcześniej baladę oraz piosenki takie jak For Whom the Bell Tolls ''czy ''Creeping Death a także rozpromowanie przez AC/DC, Scorpions czy Aerosmith daje temu albumowi wielka popularność. Bardzo dużo umiejętności pokazuje Cliff Burton, wokal James coraz lepiej brzmi i Kirk popisuje się umiejętnościami jak nigdy wcześniej. Czas trasy koncertowej w czasie jak i w momentach grania czegoś losowego a następnie wrzucenie to na papier jak i skupianiu się na nowych riffach wymyślają kolejne piosenki. (Na przykład improwizacja doprowadziła do powstania Master of Puppets). Master Of Puppets 3 marca 1986 na świat dzienny wychodzi najważniejsze "dziecko" Metallici. Master of Puppets. Daje to zespołowi największy skok popularności gdyż ten album to jeden z najważniejszych momentów dla Thrash Metalu. Album zaczyna się od spokojnego akustycznego intra Battery i jest kontynuowanego przez agresywny riff podanego utworu oraz Master of Puppets, klimat jest zmieniamy przez The Thing That should should be ''na mroczny, następnie ''Welcome Home (Sanitarium) zaczyna bardzo lekkim tonem by wrócić z powrotem do thrashu. Następnie Disposable Heroes które jest prawdziwie thrash metalową piosenką o melodycznym i ciężkim brzmieniu,po tym utworze słyszymy zręczny Bass Cliffa do którego gitary są w większości miłym dodatkiem ustanawiając ten utwór jako świetny instrumental. Cały album kończy utwór "Damage Inc." który jest bardzo dobrym zakończeniem albumu razem z swoim charakterystyczny riff. Razem z tym albumem między członkami zespołu była myśl wrzucenia Larsa na wokal albo nawet wyrzucenia go z zespołu ze względu na wstydliwość przed śpiewaniem Jamesa, jednak na szczęście James przełamał się a zespół do dziś zawiera Urlicha w szeregach. Trasa Koncertowa Trasa pod tytułem Damage inc. Tour ''' mająca na celu pokazać światu że mimo zmianom to dalej metallica grająca Thrash Metal i ów trasa zapowiadała się dobrze jak nigdy wcześniej. Ostatnim z tych momentów był koncert w Sztokholmie. Po koncercie Cliff wraz Kirkiem grali w karty. Ustalili że kto wygra ma kuszetkę przy oknie. Burton wyjmując Asa pik stwierdził że bierze miejsce Kirka. Po godzinie 6 Autobus doznał wywrotki. Wszyscy Panicznie Zaczeli krzyczeć i probować uciec. Jamesowi udało się wydostać się z resztą ekipy dostać na zewnątrz. Jednak gdy juz ochłoneli z szoku wypadku zauważyli że nie ma z nimi Cliffa które dojrzeli pod autobusem. W tym czasie Zespół doznał wielkiego szoku. Ktoś kto dla ich zespołu był niczym starszym bratem został im brutalnie odebrany. Od tamtego czasu Lars głownie zajmował się formalnościami a Kirk z Jamesem wychodzili z szoku. Trase zawieszono '''Czas ponownego powrotu zespołu Gdy Larsowi udało się zająć się większością spraw a reszta z trudem doszła do siebie na jedno życzenie Cliffa postanowili przystać i nie poddali się. Gdy Wszyscy znaleźli czas głownei za namową Jamesa do zespołu doszedł Jason Newsted jako nowy basista. Jako "chrzest" w zespole wydali w 1987 poboczny album "Garage Days Re-Revisited" Na którym są same covery utworów innych wykonawców. Jest to też okres przygotowania do "...And Justice for All" And Justice For All w 1988 spotykamy się z nowym albumem. "And Justice for All..." James przy nim wylał z siebie ostatnie soki, riffy są tam skomplikowane i różnorodne ale też mają dużo melodii. To nie Trash tylko już bardzo ciężki Heavy Metal. Głos Jamesa na albumie jest bardzo surowy. To też czas najważniejszych koncertów w historii zespołu, to wszystko bardzo motywuje młodego Jamesa i utwierdza że Metallica to nie rozdział w życiu tylko jego całe życie i jakiekolwiek myśli o kończeniu narazie się kończą. Umiejętności jednak nie siadły na tym momencie. James dalej poznawał skale i wymyślał coraz lepsze chwyty. W okresie między AJFA a następnym albumem James zapisał się na naukę śpiewu. Po wyjściu z lekcji jego głos doszedł do prawdopodobnie najlepszego stanu w historii. Zespół z zaangażowaniem koncertował gdy zaczął się nowy rozdział zespołu a zamknął poprzedni. Kategoria:Obecny skład Kategoria:Wokaliści Kategoria:Gitarzyści